


delusions | haikyuu oneshots

by biitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biitch/pseuds/biitch
Summary: just random haikyuu ship one shots that i’ll write whenever i have a spark of inspiration
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	delusions | haikyuu oneshots

enjoy the book!


End file.
